I miss you
by a-jaylovesyou
Summary: He didn't believe it, he said she was too strong, she didn't deserve this, this was a dream a nightmare. But it wasn't, as much as he wishes it was.   This is for SAFARI SLAM bade weekend :


**This is for the SAFARI SLAM bade weekend(: **

He holds her hand while she lays in her hospital bed; machines beeping.

It's been two long months since she learned her fate. Though she wasn't scared, not in the least. But he was. She had been diagnosed with severe lung cancer, and she had three months to live.

_(three months to live; three months to live; three months to live_)

He didn't believe it, he said she was too strong, she didn't deserve this, this was a_ dream _a _nightmare._ But it wasn't, as much as he wishes it was.

_(it's happening; it's happening; it's happening) _

She tells him she's ready, it's her time. He argues, disagrees, tries to change her mind; nothing works, her mind is set, there's no going back now. She holds his hand, he closes his eyes, taking in the feeling of her warm hand in his. He begs her to take therapy, treatment, anything to help her. She firmly tells him no, claming that she's happy.

_(please; please; please)_

That night he cries, watching her sleep, her chest moving up and down in shallow bursts. He asks the doctor if she can go out tomorrow, he tells him of course. He thanks the doctor, and makes a few phone calls.

_(yes; yes; yes) _

The next day, he brings her clothes; her favorite ones. They were baggy, she hadn't been eating. He tries his best not to cry, holding her oxygen tank as he walks her to his car. They drive to their old high school, she asks him why, he tells her to wait. She frowns, he smiles for the first time in months, knowing how much she _hates _surprises.

_(she's still the same' she's still the same; she's still the same) _

They walk through the doors, the smell of coffee ambushes their sense. Her friends stood under a banner, a small smile playing on their faces. Her best friend hands her a gift, wrapped up in black silky paper, a midnight blue bow on top. She opens it slowly, and pulls out a pair of scissors with sharp silver blades, black handle encrusted with diamonds; her name written elegantly in black writing. She thanks them, and they talk for hours. Their friends leave, and he pushes her against the lockers and kisses her, he shows all his love in that kiss. It's just like high school.

_(but it's not; but it's not; but it's not) _

He walks her out of the school, it's pouring rain. He pulls her in for a kiss, like in the movies. She calls him cheesy, but he doesn't care; he believes every girl should get the chance to be kissed in the rain, by a guy who loves her more than himself.

_(B+J; B+J; B+J) _

They get back to the hospital, and visit the baby nursery. She complains how babies are dirty, smelly, and always dripping with something gross. He laughs, knowing how much she actually cares. They go back to their room, and he gets down on one knee, holding a velvet box with a gorgeous ring. A black diamond surrounded by little diamonds on a delicate silver band. He proposes.

_(Marry me?; Marry me?; Marry me?) _

She asks him why he wants to marry her when she's dying, he responds because love never dies. She agrees in marrying him, and jumps into his open arms. He swings her around until she's dizzy, and sets her down on the bed. She starts coughing, but can't stop. He presses the emergency button, calling in the staff and doctors.

_(Please help her; please help her; please help her) _

The doctors try to usher him out of the room, but he wont leave. They finally agree, and let him go sit by the side of her bed. They can't do anything, since she signed the paper saying not to help her. He pleads with the doctors to do something, they say their sorry.

_(oh no; oh no; oh no) _

The coughing dies down for a second, and she pulls him in for a kiss. After a second they pull away. He holds her hand. She whispers '_I love you'. _The line on her heart monitor goes flat, a long beeping noise piercing the blaring silence of the room.

_(I love you; I love you; I love you) _

They try to make him leave, but he won't go. He sits in her room, holding her hand, until he is forced to leave. His friends try to make him happy again but nothing works.

_(He's broken; he's broken; he's broken)_

At her funeral, he never leaves her side. He places her wedding ring on her left hand ring finger, and the scissors on a band around her neck. He cries all day.

_(He's hers; he's hers; he's hers) _

A week later, he searches her room. He finds a ring in a black case with a note on it. 'his wedding ring' it reads. A small smile graces his face, for the first time since she died. She knew he would be hers one day. He takes the ring, and puts it on his ring finger, binding them together forever.

_(Not that they needed a ring to proclaim that)_

There's never a day that he doesn't think of her, not a day that he doesn't blame himself for what happened to her, and especially not a day that goes by that he doesn't miss her.

_(I miss you; I miss you; I miss you) _

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! They mean a lot to me! **


End file.
